


Отцы и дети

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Preacher (TV), Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: У Кэссиди, согласно комиксу, детишки по всей Америке. Почему бы одному не быть в Марэ?





	Отцы и дети

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

Из Марэ, Луизиана, на абонентский ящик ***, Нью-Йорк.

Папа!

Один дьявол знает, как тебя найти в этом мире и где тебя снова носит, поэтому просто пишу в твой любимый Нью-Йорк, надеясь, что тебя туда занесет в ближайшее время, и потому что других адресов ты не оставил. 

Это я, Дэниел, твой сын, если ты вообще о таком помнишь. Не могу сказать, что горю желанием воссоединения семьи, но я в такой ебучей жопе, что терять нечего и обратиться мне не к кому. Вся моя жизнь теперь в гребаном Марэ, за его пределами я никого не знаю, кроме тебя и тех твоих киношников, которые мне когда-то помогли с выбором студии, но этим ребятам я больше нахер не сдался, да и куда меня завела их помощь? Пап, вся надежда на тебя. Херово звучит, но факт.

Когда мама говорила, что ты кое-что смыслишь во всякой потусторонщине, я думал, у нее не все дома. Теперь я приму даже то, что ты сам сатана во плоти. Я надеюсь, что ты мне поверишь, отец, потому что в чертовщину, которая здесь творится, может поверить только такой полный отморозок, как ты. 

Марэ — настоящая дыра, крохотный сраный городишко на болотах, и если про болота в Луизиане говорят всякое, то наше болото самое ебанутое из всех этих вуду-местечек с неведомой херней. Я не могу отсюда уехать уже восемь чертовых лет, и ты, наверное, скажешь: и что, люди всю жизнь торчат на одном месте, и я бы так жил, если бы не свалил из Ирландии, бла-бла-бла, — папа, нет. Все, нахер, совсем не так. Я миллион раз подъезжал к городской окраине, и на границе Марэ меня всякий раз охватывает такой ужас, что его не описать никакими словами — только почувствовать самому. Все тело немеет, а сердце готово выскочить из груди и начать отплясывать джигу прямо на трассе. И это не самое худшее. Папа, когда я подтащил себя к самой-самой границе и попытался протянуть через нее руку, она покрылась волдырями и задымилась. Теперь понимаешь, почему я пишу именно тебе? Ты мне веришь? 

Пожалуйста, ответь как можно скорее. Местная ведьма Ксанаду говорит, что я умру, если попытаюсь уехать, и я ей верю. Но, папа, я умру и если останусь. Я ненавижу этот блядский город, его воздух — гребаный яд, он пропитал меня насквозь, пророс во мне корнями растений с болота, и мне конец. Тут еще появилась какая-то зараза, ее называют «зеленый грипп», болото убивает местных, врачи не успевают откачивать из них растительную жижу, это сущий ад, а уехать нельзя, понимаешь? 

Помоги мне, побудь отцом хоть раз в жизни. 

Приезжай.

  
Дэн. 

В Марэ, Дэниелу Кэссиди из Анжелвилля, Луизиана.

Привет, Дэн, сынок!

Шимус переслал назад в Луизиану твое письмо сразу, как получил. Я не так далеко, представь, повезло — меня занесло в Анжелвилль, это тоже дыра на луизианских болотах. Оставляю на обороте свой номер телефона и имейл, сын, на дворе двадцать первый век, и у твоего старика есть смартфон... Только не говори, что в Марэ такого добра не завозят. 

Я не очень понял, что за неведомая хуйня у тебя творится, но пахнет жареным. Пока не могу вырваться отсюда, застрял. Гостим у бабушки моего друга, она ведьма, и мы воскрешали у нее нашу подругу, а теперь вроде как дань выплачиваем за это, ну, знаешь, кулачные бои, перестрелки с соседями, крокодилов потрошим, грядки с мандрагорой пропалываем — обычные такие каникулы с вуду-бабулей. Тут еще два головореза, на голову отмороженные, если нужна подмога, один вроде как даже готов будет тебя выручить, с нами поедет. Он чуть менее отбитый, или нет... Просто подружелюбнее и гонит знатную дурь. 

Дай мне пару дней и держись там, я приеду. Кстати, один из этих парней, ТиСи, собрался в Батон-Руж, уговорю его сгонять к тебе с письмом, если самому с ним съездить не удастся. Сделки с ведьмами — херня небезопасная, ты тоже не туси особо с этой Ксанаду, да еще тут одно дело... Но это уже совсем личное. Расскажу при встрече. 

Держись и не давай себя в обиду.

Твой батя, П. Кэссиди. 

Звонок в Анжелвилль, связь крайне паршивая. 

— Пап?

— Ээээ... 

— Это Дэниел. Из Марэ. 

— Дэн! Черт, малыш, ты как там? 

— Папа, это пиздец. Господи, как больно... Моя рука... Все тело в огне. 

— Дэн? Ты на солнце, да? Ебушки-воробушки... Уйди с солнца, слышишь! Сын, голод можно не терпеть, убивать людей не обязательно, кровь животных тоже сойдет...

— Па, ты что, блядь, несешь? Сейчас... ночь, и у меня рука синяя, светится и дымится! 

— Ночь... Ебать, точно. Гора с плеч, тебе ген вампирский не передался, значит. Уже плюс!

— Ты опять бухал? Или обкурился, сраный ты ублюдок? 

— Дэниел, жопа ты такая, плоть от плоти моей, чтоб тебя черти разорвали, ты как с отцом разговариваешь? 

— Пап, мне нужна помощь. Я после комы, ять, у меня внутри ебучая адская печка, руками я сейчас расплавлю этот хуев мобильник, а местный док, кажется, хочет меня выпотрошить, как подопытную обезьянку.

— Дэн, одну минутку... Слушай, просто потерпи еще немного, ок? Я вырвусь к тебе. Сегодня же. 

— Папа! 

— Сынок, жди и не спекись там. Еду. Почти, — Кэссиди нажал на кнопку сброса уцелевшей рукой, сунул мобильный в карман грязных джинсов. 

Гробницы выли от восторга, ожидая крови. Мимо с арены волокли полумертвого бойца. 

Кэссиди затянул покрепче отсыревший скотч и тряпье на культе, чтобы прикрученный к ней мачете держался лучше. 

— «О Дэнни-малыш, трубы, трубы зовут», — напевал он, волоча клинок по ступеням, ведущим к арене. — Шоу хотите, да, ебаные укурки? Я вам такую мясорубку сегодня устрою, мудозвоны, до смерти будете помнить. 

Его противник ждал на арене, бешено вытаращив глаза и вращая цепь с обломком рельса на конце. 

Кэссиди знал, что будет дальше. Он проломит этому придурку башку, пару раз получив цепью по хребтине, а потом еще одному, и еще, скольким понадобится, чтобы вырваться отсюда нахер, и рванет в этот хренов Марэ.

А уже потом, быть может, все-таки на Бимини. 

Одного сына, вампира, Кэссиди уже самолично поджарил на днях на солнышке. Второго, невезучего киношного Синего Дьявола, терять ужасно не хотелось, что бы за херня там с ним ни творилась. 

За мили от Анжелвилля, в Марэ, ведьма Ксанаду вытянула из колоды в вечернем раскладе Таро висельника. 

Чертовски подходящая роду Кэссиди карта.


End file.
